


I'm Just Gonna Become A Writer

by ChaosLettering



Category: Naruto, Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Fem!Kohaku, I Don't Even Know, Kohaku is a deity, Kohaku steals storys from other worlds, Kohaku writes books, Older Kohaku, Spirit World, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Writer Kohaku, almost no visits to the spirit world, because hell, but we will see, don't know where I'm going with this, powerful Kohaku, takes place in the elemental nations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosLettering/pseuds/ChaosLettering
Summary: Kohaku finally remembers her name and escapes through a portal into a different world.Aka the Elemental Nations.And decides to be a writer because she just wants to live a peaceful life without bloodshed, slavery or other shit she needed to deal with in the spirit world.
Relationships: Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, while I don't really believe that a lot of People will read this let me just say that english isn't my first language and this story is the first im publishing on this site. Also, I'm still trying to wrap my head around how this site actually works.
> 
> However, thanks for reading :)  
> Comments and suggestions are always welcome!

Kohaku was incredibly annoyed.  
After she finally managed to remember her name and escape the spirit world, she sure as hell didn't expect what followed after.  
While she managed to open a portal to a different dimension - The Elemental Nations - she hadnt thought she would end up in a world full of shinobi, bloodshed, death and violence. Sure, this was still better then the spirit world, she wasn't under the thumb of Yababa anymore and was free to do as she wished without fearing any kind of punishment from her enslaver. But still. Shinobi. And not to forget the giant chakra constructs called Bijuu.  
Kohaku sighed at her misfortune. Why couldnt she simply end up in a nice, cosy and peaceful dimension like the one Chihiro lived in, only without the whole 'spirits dont exist' thing. She would have been contend to live in a simple wooden hut in the middle of nowhere. Maybe next to a beach, or in the middle of a forest. But no. After all, life can't be that forthcoming.  
Anyway, she couldn't change anything at the moment. 

Frowning down at the bowl of hot steaming miso ramen sitting in front of her, Kohaku thought back on what happened after she arrived in this dmension. 

The first thing she noticed was the size of her river. Or well, her ocean. For some reason there wasnt a kohaku river in this world. Instead her river was the ocean in the elemental nations. This in itself was a pleasant surprise, especially because almost all bodies of water joined with her ocean, making them a part of her. Thanks to this, she could travel almost everywhere in the elemental nations. The water was in itself a concious extension of herself. The water and herself were one.  
After that realisation, she learned about the world she was now residing in. That lead to the discovery of shinobi, chakra, and other aspekts of this world. 

Thanks to all the information she gathered, Kohaku decided that Konoha would be the best bet she could take in finding a home. Fist of all, Konoha had several of her waters flowing through it, and it also wasn't a too hot or too cold village. Because even if she was a deity and thus immune to cold or hot weather, she still wanted to be comfortable and not wear specific clothes to fit in. She wouldn't have to force herself into clothes she was certain she didnt need. After all it would be suspicious if she simply walked around in normal clothes in a region with freezing weather. 

Sweat dropping at her own thoughts, Kohaku stirred the small amount of remaining noodles in her broth.  
She needed a Job. While she managed to get registrated as a Konoha citizen, she still needed to earn enough money for an apartment and other living expenses. Her savings from selling some fish - before her arrival in Konoha - wouldnt last forever after all. 

Currently she was residing in a hotel not far from the market place, and that sure wasn't cheap. 

Finishing her Ramen she set the chopsticks down, turning her attention to the stall owner behind the counter. ''Another one please.'' 

Looking at her the Stall owner send her a smile and nodded, starting on her order. ''Coming Right up.'' 

Kohaku smiled back, about to fall back into her thoughts when the stall owner turned his attention back to her. ''Are you a Tourist? I havent seen you around before.'' 

Nodding, smile still in place Kohaku answered. ''I just got myself registered as a Konoha citizen.'' And wasn't that an understatement. It's been 2 Hours since her registration. She barely managed to check into a hotel, buy some neccessities and find a place to eat before evening hit. 

''Hope you like it here. Konoha is a beautiful place.'' The ramen chef continued, still stirring in his ramen pots. She could only agree with his assessment. The landscape was incredible from what she has seen so far. She planned to visit the Hokage mountain in the following days and experience the view from up there.  
''If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?'' 

Snapping out of her thoughts her Attention went back to the ramen chef. ''Wave. Grew up there and decided a change in location was in order.'' 

Humming in aknowledgement the ramen chef filled a bowl with ramen and handed it over to Kohaku. ''I'm Teuchi by the way.''The ramen chef intoduced himself.

Taking the bowl from his outstreched arms she continued to eat. ''Kohaku. Nice to meet you.'' 

After almost finishing her second bowl, she turned back to Teuchi, who has been making himself busy with more orders. ''Teuchi, do you perhaps know of someone looking for an employee?''

Pausing in his movements he took on a thinking pose. ''Hm, I suppose you could try asking in the local market. They alomst Always Need someone for something or you can try the orphanages.''

Considering what he said Kohaku nodded. Thinking it over. ''I suppose the orphanage would suit me best. I'm not sure I will be able to be of much help in the market place.'' Not a lie, she couldn't pose as a civilian and be able to lift heavy things. She also didn't know the different prices for the various products, yet. The orphanage was the best bet after all, at least for the beginning. She could always change her occupation later on. She did believe she was able to deal with a few children for a few hours a day. Nodding to herself she finished her food, paid and left the stall with a goodbye, the sky already darkening with the setting sun. Tomorrow she would take care of getting herself a job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hearty thanks to all of the people who took some time out of their day, to read this story and even leave Kudos behind!
> 
> *uses party poppers*
> 
> Thank you again :)

Kohaku groaned, the sound of people getting busy in the streets, audible through her open window having woken her up. Still laying underneath the bedsheets of her hotel bed, she turned around to smoother her face further into the sheets.

She wanted to continue sleeping. Hell, she wanted to just pretend her life was a dream and her dream her life. At least in her dreams there was a semblance of no worries.

However, she needed to face reality at some point and get her things done in order. After all, better early then later.

Decision made, she threw the bed covers of herself and looked at the small clock on the nightstand next to her bed. It read 6:30 am.  
Great, people here were early risers.

Kohaku heaved herself with a grunt of the bed, making her way to the attached bathroom. Complaining would only get her so far. Pausing infront of the bathroom mirror she tilted her head to the side studying her mirror image.

Thick green waist length wavy hair greeted her, framing dark green hooded eyes on milky skin. She had a healthy body not thin, but not fat either. She was only wearing her underwear, not having had the chance to buy any sleepwear yet. 

Moving away from the mirror, she stripped out of her underwear and took a shower.

She would need to get a lot done today, starting with buying more clothes and checking out the various orphanages for open job opportunities. 

Dressing in the white kimono with a golden pattern of cherry blossoms, brushing out her hair and pulling in her shoes, she nodded to herself. She was ready to start the day.

\----- mini time skip ------- 

Walking through Konoha was an experience in itself. While she was used to colourful stalls and individuals, the over the rooftops leaping shinobi weren't part of it. True, Konoha didn't have grotesque spirits walking around that could star in nightmares, but they had shinobi. They were just as bad if not worse. But then again, she herself was a deity with a dragon form, she didn't have room to talk. Shrugging Kohaku changed the path she was walking on, heading to the first orphanage. 

The first thing she did after leaving the hotel that morning, was to go buh she some clothes. One couldn't just walk around in the same clothes every day. 

In the end she left the clothes stores satisfied with a whole new wardrobe, which she dropped off at the hotel. After that it was time for her to start job hunting.

The sound of children laughter reached her ears, followed by a child chasing another. Behind them stretched the grey building that was the orphanage. Various children were chasing each other or playing in the sand pit in front of the building.

Smiling at their antics, Kohaku squared her shoulders and walked into the orphanage. 

The inside of the building looked quite inviting, with warm cream coloured walls, various children toys and a warm interior. 

Looking around she walked further into the orphanage. Seeing an open door, Kohaku made her way towards it. 

''- right. Remember to let Kobato-san give you the peppermint plant." A mature, female voice sounded from the kitchen. Followed by a young high pitched one.  
"Yes, Matron."  
Venturing further into the kitchen she spied a middle aged woman, with long brown hair and blue eyes and laugh lines littering her face. She was speaking to a small girl with blond hair and brown eyes holding a basket full of vials. Next to them a big dining table.

Clearing her throat, Kohaku stopped a few feet next to them.

"Excuse me, but are you the Matron of this orphanage?" Looking up from the small girl the middle aged woman turned her attention to Kohaku. "Yes, and you are?" 

"Nigihayami Kohaku" Kohaku greeted the older woman with a smile. "I'm looking for an open work position. I was told to try my luck here." 

"Nigihayami-san, please take a seat at the table, I will be right back." The middle aged Matron nodded before turning back to the child. "Hanami, please send my regards to Kobato-san for not being able to visit in person." 

"Alright! I will be going to Kobato- obasama now." The girl called out cheerfully, turned on the spot and made her way outside intend on completing the assigned task. 

Sighing in expiration the Matron stemmed her hand on her hips, a smile on her face. "Kids"  
Turning to Kohaku she pulled out a chair and took a seat opposite of her. "You were saying, you were looking for work?" The matron mustered Kohaku.

"Yes, I'm currently a new citizen of Konoha and need to find my footing in this village." Kohaku explained, leaning back in her chair. 

Pursing her lips, the matron looked Kohaku over. A young woman, around her early twenties in clean clothes, with a good posture and polite speech. Yes, Kohaku left behind a positive first impression. And a positive first impression was the most important I securing a job.

After a few seconds of silent consideration, the matron leaned back in her chair. "A storyteller." 

Kohaku looked at the matron in confusion. "A storyteller." Disbelief and confusion coated her voice. She thought she would become a caretaker, maybe even a babysitter or even a cleaner. But a storyteller was honestly the last thing she had on her mind. 

The matron nodded. "A storyteller" She paused for a second. "I need someone to read the kids story's. I don't have the time, and a stone is has a better imagination then my fellow colleague." She said dryly. 

Kohaku snorted, trying and failing to suppress her laughter. "That bad?" She asked.

The matron hummed in confirmation, mirth and expiration in her eyes at the expenses of her co- worker. "Yes, Sora is something else, indeed. Give her an instruction paper any day, but that woman doesn't own enough imagination to lie herself out of a situation. At this point anyone will be better then Sora to fill that postion" 

Grinning Kohaku agreed. "I will do it. When do I start?" 

Standing up from her seat the Matron stretched her arms over her head before letting them fall back into their original position. "Right now, if you can. By the way, call me Asami. All my co-workers do." 

"Thank you Asami, you can call me Kohaku."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised. 
> 
> I wrote Yababa instead of Yubaba in the previous chapter.
> 
> *sweat drop* 
> 
> Well, I will edit it later on.
> 
> Have a nice day, people.


	3. Chapter 3

Children of various ages were sitting in a half circle surrounding a comfy looking plush armchair. 

Kohaku moved directly to sit into the chair, aware of the eyes following her movement. Sitting down she took in the kids sitting in front of her. There were roughly 10 kids of various ages.

Asami chose this moment to walk behind the armchair Kohaku was sitting on and a dress the kids. 

"This is Kohaku. She will be your new storyteller. Be nice to her kids." The kids nodded eagerly, looking back and forth between both women. Trading a look with Asami, Kohaku turned back to the children and cleared her throat.

"As Asami already said, I'm Kohaku." Pausing she looked at each child, taking in the adorable way they were paying attention to her. Big eyes following her every move, small bodies trying to contain the excitement visible in their eyes. Yeah, she could get used to this. 

Lips twitching in amusement she continued. "Does anyone have any preferences?"  
A boy, around the age of 9 with blue hair and a matching set pair of blue eyes raised his hand.  
"A warrior." Raising her eyebrow, Kohaku tilted her head to the side, considering. "Good, does anyone else have a request? And please tell me your name when you speak."  
Another boy raised his hand. "Masaru. I want a competition." He stated. He looked 3 years older then the other boy, but shared his colouring. Maybe they were brothers.  
Shrugging her shoulders she turned back to the kids. "Sure, anyone else?"  
Shaking heads were her answer from all of the kids sitting in the half circle.  
"Alright, has anyone ever heard if the story of the 12 zodiacs?"  
Again shaking heads were her answer. Good, she could work with that. Taking a deep breath, Kohaku started to tell the tale. "Long ago, when chakra didn't exist, there existed a God and 13 animals: a cat, a cow, a rat, a dragon, a rabbit, a horse, a pig, a sheep, a tiger, a dog, a rooster, a snake and a monkey." Kohaku was so immersed in telling the story, she didn't notice the shadows along the room elongate and gather between her and the children, manipulating it's shape into the characters of the story. Gasp could be heard, released from the astonished lips of the children. This was after all something the children have never seen before, including the orphanage Matron. "God told the animals he was throwing a banquet the next day and not to be late." The shadows changed their shape to match the happenings in the tale. A God inviting the animals. "God had 12 places to be taken for the 13 animals he invited to his banquet. Back then, the cat and the rat were best friends. However, upon receiving the words about the race, the rat wanted to win badly. It didn't even want its best friend to win. The cat also wanted to take part in the race. The cat told the rat that he would go to sleep and trusts the rat to wake him up the morning of the race. However, on the morning of the race, the rat slyly didn't do it and ran off." The children gasped. The boy from before standing up in shock. "How mean! The cat is his best friend." Nodding in agreement the surrounding children agreed with his assessment, not liking the rats actions. "Sasaki ist right! The cat should wake up. It's not fair!" A brownhaired 6 year old argued. Chuckling at their antics Kohaku nodded in agreement. "You are right, the rat did something unforgivable and he should pay for it." "Exactly!" Masaru agreed. "And? Does the rat pay for his sins? Wilk the cat wake up in time?" Humming Kohaku answered. "Let me continue then." "At the the end of the race, the ox had over taken the rat. Even more determined to win, the rat jumped onto the ox's back and took a ride on it's back. As the rat was light and the ox didn't know about the rat on his back, thus he carried on running." The children were gaping at the shameless of the rat. The curling and reshaping shadows only helping in picturing the tale better. "At the finishing line, the rat jumped off the ox's back to win the first place of the Zodiac. When the dragon finished the race, God wondered why he had not taken first place. In reply, the dragon said that he had to first bring rain to crops and help the people. And God was pleased with that answer. The pig was far too lazy to wake up. However, its friend, the dog, woke it up and told him to get going. That's why the dog and the pig's positions are close: the dog ran in front of the lazy pig who walked all the way in the race." Masaru snorted in contempt, crossing his arms." The dog is a good friend. The rat should have done the same and be a good friend." The children just voiced their agreement to Masaru's statement. Humming, Kojaku continued the story. "As for the cat, he remained sleeping, waiting for his best friend, the rat to wake him up. Only after God declared the Zodiac did the cat wake up. It rushed to the end of the race, only to find out that the rat betrayed him. From that day onwards, the cat and the rat's relationship soured until the cat kept on chasing the rat." Kohaku ended her story, the shadows curling into their last shapes before dissipating and returning to their original shapes. "Woah, the rat so deserved that! Betraying his friend like this is unforgivable." Sasaki ground out. "I always wondered why cats didn't like rats. But now I understand." The other children hummed in agreement. "It's true that the rat deserved it." Kohaku said, looking at each child. "I hope you learned something from this tale. Don't betray your friends if you don't want them to behave like the cat. It's especially important for the future shinobi among you. In battle, your loyalty to your friends and village will be compromised. You will need to compromise and decide with what consequences you will be able to live. Will you betray your home? Or will you stand on your homes side and sacrifice yourself?." Maybe what she said was harsh, but the reality wasn't full of roses and sunshine like it often appeared to be. They would especially need this knowledge and epiphany if they decide on a shinobi career. Standing up and observing the children talking to each other about the story, Kohaku turned to Asami. Spying the smile on the older woman's face, she smiled back. Being a storyteller wasn't so bad, and if she can teach the children something, all the better. "I knew you would do great." Asami grinned, moving from behind the armchair up to Kohaku. Laughing, Kohaku shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't think I was able to do this so easily." Asami walked forward, grabbing Kohakus arm and pullined her outside. "I need to admit, whatever you did with the shadows while telling the tale was incredible. I haven't seen anyone doing that while telling a story. Not even a Nara!" Feeling the excitement, Kohaku grinned smugly. "I honestly didn't expect this to happen. Normally I have enough control to prevent this." Snorting Asami rolled her eyes. "I don't care. It was amazing. Do you understand? A.M.A.Z.I.N.G.! You are coming back, even if I have to drag you from your home." Kohaku still happy about the last minutes just hummed her agreement. She guessed it was time to slowly head back and find a place for dinner. "Sure, tomorrow around the same time as today?" Grinning Asami nodded. "Yep."

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was the first chapter!
> 
> And I was really annoyed at one point because I wrote the whole chapter, only for my Computer to freeze and delate everything I wrote. -.-'


End file.
